


i want to taste you

by fannish_bunni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannish_bunni/pseuds/fannish_bunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was silent. He really hadn't expected Harry to say that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to taste you

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://shes-gone.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shes_gone**](http://shes-gone.dreamwidth.org/) for the speedy beta!

Ron looked up from the sofa to see that Harry was standing in front of him looking as if he wanted to ask something. In fact he had looked as if he wanted to ask Ron something for the past week or so, but asking what it was only seemed to make him clam up, so instead Ron just waited.

"I want to-" Harry hesitated, blushing slightly.

"What?"

"I want to give you a blow job. I want to suck your cock," Harry said in a rush, his cheeks now bright red.

Harry quickly looked at the floor and Ron was silent. He really hadn't expected Harry to say that.

"I know we haven't done anything like that yet, and know you're a bit sensitive about me having more experience than you and-"

"Yeah," Ron said in a suddenly hoarse voice, ignoring the _'a bit sensitive_ ' comment. "I mean yes. Yes." He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound normal again. "As if I'm going to say no to that."

Harry sank to his knees in front of the sofa and leaned over Ron's crotch.

"Now?" Ron said weakly. Harry leaned so close that his nose was actually pressing up against Ron's cotton covered crotch and took a deep breath through his nose. Ron fought to stop himself from groaning. "Now's fine though. I'm fine with now."

Harry briefly grinned up at him, though he still looked slightly embarrassed, and pushed down Ron's boxers. Ron lifted his hips to help and his cock bobbed free as it was exposed to the chilly night air. Ron watched transfixed as Harry methodically licked his right hand and couldn't fight back a groan as Harry's hand gently grasped the base of his cock. He held Ron just right, nice and firmly, and Ron was just thinking how knowing just what to do must be one of the benefits of shagging a bloke when Harry leaned forwards and took the tip of Ron's cock into his mouth.

"Harry-" Ron chocked out, his mind unable for a moment to deal with the fact that this was Harry, his best mate and the bloke he loved, with his mouth around Ron's cock. Then Harry did a swirly thing with his tongue and moved his mouth further down Ron's cock and Ron stopped having any thoughts at all except how bloody brilliant this felt.

Harry moved up and down Ron's cock a few times, getting it nice and wet, still doing that swirly thing with his tongue that was sending Ron slowly out of his mind. Then the delicious sensation of suction joined the swirly thing and the moving up and down and Ron closed his eyes and found one hand moving involuntarily for Harry. His fingers ran through Harry's messy black hair and he cupped the back of Harry's head, groaning as Harry took more of Ron's cock into his mouth than Ron had thought possible.

Then Harry's hand was leaving Ron's cock to make way for more mouth and Ron was babbling complete and utter nonsense as Harry swallowed around him. He tried not to thrust, he really did, but then Harry groaned loudly at the little thrust Ron did make so Ron figured Harry really didn't mind and gave another experimental thrust. Harry gave another muffled moan and his hands clutched at Ron's thighs almost painfully. Ron thrust another half a dozen times, all the time with Harry making sounds like he was the one being sucked, like he was the one getting off, all the time swallowing around him, and it was too much, Ron was coming. Ron had never felt such intense pleasure before, all of him concentrated on that one thing, heat and sensation rushing forwards. He cried out Harry's name and saw lights behind his closed eyes as he lost all sense of himself and spurted hot come into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed around him once more and then released Ron from his talented mouth, giving his over sensitised cock one final lick that made Ron shudder. Ron opened his eyes and Harry was breathing hard and looking up at him with a rather smug expression, his lips red and wet and slightly swollen. Ron tried not to think about all the blokes Harry must have done that to to get that good at blow jobs. Or maybe it was just one bloke loads of times. Ron wasn't sure which option was worse.

"Come here," Ron said, pulling Harry towards him. They kissed for a long time and Ron could taste himself on Harry's tongue, which really ought to be disgusting. But it wasn't. It just wasn't.


End file.
